


Valentine's day with mummy daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: After a long day at the florist, Liam and Harry make a relaxing night for Sophia





	Valentine's day with mummy daddy and baby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is inspired by a stressful day in a florist shop so hope you all enjoy x

Valentine's Day was a stressful day for Sophia. Being a florist it was this busiest day of the year for her shop, already the shop had nearly a hundred orders and it wasn't even 9 in the morning. Sophia and the other girls worked hard all day to make up bouquets for the many men who came in, most saying they 'forgot' it was Valentine's Day. (How could you forget a holiday that was the same day every year, Sophia had thought many times.) so the day had been really stressful but they got through it and by 5, Diana the manger closed the store and thanked the girls for all their hard work today, they were all ready to go home. 

As Sophia walked home, she knew she didn't want to do anything else today. She was exhausted, her feet were killing and her fingers were hurting from making god knows how many bouquets of flowers. She had told Liam that she didn't want to go to a restaurant or do anything special, she just wanted to have a relaxing night with Liam and their little Harry. So as she finally got home and walked into the house, she was surprised to see what happened. 

The hallway was dark, rose petals were on the floor as she could hear romantic music playing in the background. She was confused as she followed the trail into the living room, seeing Liam. He stood there, dressed in a black suit with no tie, he looked stunning. "Hello beautiful." Liam said going to his fiancé. "Liam what's all this?" Sophia asked. "Well me and Harry were talking about how cyst you would be today and we thought tonight we would treat you after your day at work." Liam said giving her a kiss. "Where's Harry?" She asked. "He's taking his nap while we have our tea." Liam said as he went into the kitchen.

"Now I know you didn't want to go to a restaurant or cook anything so," Liam said as he came back in. "I got us an Indian takeaway. Much easier." Sophia couldn't help but smile, she wasn't expecting any of this today and if she wasn't honest she was really happy that Liam and Harry did this. "Liam you're amazing." She said as she gave him a kiss, this day had just gotten better. 

The young couple had their Indian together, both talking about their day as Sophia told Liam about the funny stories she had heard today. "So this one guy comes in while we are all busy and asks for a bouquet of flowers. We told him he would have to order some and come back later as we were incredibly busy. He refused saying he wanted a bouquet now. Then Diana was saying we couldn't and asked him to calm down and then he was threatening to call the police." She said. 

"Are you joking? He was gonna call the police because he couldn't get some flowers straight away?" Liam asked as the two laughed. "We do get some strange people in sometimes." She said before realising something about today's date. "You know babe, it's only one month till our wedding." She said as Liam smiled at her. "I know it'll be here before you know it." Liam replied, looking into her eyes.

"There's no other woman I would ever want to call my wife." He said holding her hand. "Well there's no other man I would call my husband." She replied as the two kissed. "You're perfect Liam Payne." She whispered giving him another kiss. The two finished their Indian together. Soon there was a cry from upstairs, it was Harry who had woken up from his nap. Sophia went straight to him, wanting to see her little.

She walked into Harry's room to see Harry wide awake, looking adorable in his onesie. "Hello baby." She said softly. "Mummy!" He said out loud as she picked him up and cuddle him. "Missed you mummy why were you away?" He asked sounding genuinely upset. "I had to work baby but don't worry mummy is here now and I want to say thank you for my lovely surprise." She said giving him a kiss. Sophia checked to make sure Harry needed changing before taking him downstairs. 

 

Liam was waiting in the living room when Sophia and Harry came down. He smiled at both of them as the two sat down. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Liam asked the two. "That sound like fun. Harry what would you like to watch?" Sophia asked her baby. "Can we watch Notting Hill?" Harry asked shocking Sophia, usually Harry liked to watch Disney films. "Yeah of course." Sophia replied as she put on the romantic movie. The little family watched the movie in peace. 

When the movie had finished, Sophia noticed that both Liam and Harry were fast asleep next to her. She smiled at them, they had gone through so much effort for today and she was so grateful for what they did. Yes it wasn't the most traditional valentine day but Sophia had a very long day and to spend the evening with Liam and Harry and have a relaxing time at home, it was the best Valentine's Day she could ask for.


End file.
